Santa Remembers
by SnowyBones
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Christine is both excited and nervous. She worries that maybe Santa has forgotten her because she is living in a new house now. Can Booth and Brennan reassure her? And will Santa remember her?


AN: I realize that Christmas is past now and I had been hoping to finish this before that or just after but the Muse was adamant that I finish 'When It Rained' first and so that took up my time. Anyway I see this as a sort of counter to that fic since it was so sad. This fic is just total Booth family fluff. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Streams of sunlight were just beginning to peep through cracks in the window blinds, sending slender fingers of light into the dim bedroom, spreading across the room towards the bed whose occupants lay tangled together in a mess of long limbs.<p>

A strong, masculine arm draped over a slender feminine waist, the wide palmed hand cupping the gentle swell of a life just beginning to grow. Streamers of light were beginning to creep across the large bed when the door of the room slowly creaked open, revealing the sleep tousled figure of a little girl no more than four years in age.

Thumb tucked between her lips, she watched the two sleeping members of the room curiously, wondering if they were actually still sleeping or just playing. Sometimes her daddy especially liked to pretend to sleep and then spring up and tickle her when she wasn't expecting it.

Cautiously, Christine Booth stepped into her parents bedroom, her footie pajama clad feet swishing softly across the thick carpet. When she reached the bed, she paused at the foot, studying her slumbering parents closely.

They seemed to be asleep, even breathes making their bodies rise and fall as they breathed in and out. The soft snores that escaped her father's mouth every few minutes added more evidence that they were indeed asleep.

Deciding to take a chance, Christine stepped closer, making her way around to the side of the bed where her mother slept. She watched the way her eyes seemed to move beneath dark tinged lids, eyelashes fluttering slightly with each movement.

"Mommy?" she whispered, trying not to speak too loudly in case she scared her parents. After a minute with no response, Christine stepped closer, whispering a little louder. "Mommy?"

This time her quiet whispering seemed to elicit a reaction as a soft moan left her mother's lips, her mouth turning down slightly at the corners. "Mommy?" Christine asked again when Brennan had gone still once more, falling back into sleep.

Christine watched as finally, Brennan's eyes fluttered and then blinked open, revealing warm, silver tinted blue eyes that were still a little unfocused and fogged with sleep.

"Christine?" Brennan asked, her voice rough with sleep.

Seeing her mother awake now, Christine began a rapid succession of questions, her words running together the faster she talked.

"Mommy, did Santa really come last night? Do you think he ate the cookies I left out for him? And the reindeer, do you think they liked the celery and carrots? Can we go downstairs now? I want to see what Santa brought me!"

Excitement and anticipation radiated off the little girl as she bounced in place, her blonde curls jumping with each eager movement.

Deep rumbling laughter came from behind Brennan and Christine's smile widened when she saw her Daddy's warm, amused brown eyes looking at her.

"Daddy!"

Quickly scrambling up onto the bed now that both parents were awake, Christine wriggled between her mom and dad, jabbering excitedly.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas! Can we go downstairs and open presents now? Do you think Santa brought me the Elsa doll I wanted? You don't think he forgot we have a new house now? Does Santa know when people get new houses? He wouldn't forget me right?"

Over her head, Booth and Brennan shared amused smiles as their daughter continued her rapid fire questioning, never pausing long enough for either parent to answer her.

When she finally paused in her questioning, Booth took the opportunity to pull Christine against his side, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I don't know," he said wrapping his arm around her, "I think maybe we should go make sure Santa didn't forget us."

Christine's vigorous nodding made her curls bounce as she agreed to this idea. Slipping free of her father's grasp, she scrambled off the bed, talking excitedly again.

"Hurry Daddy! I want to see what Santa brought me!" Christine hopped down off the end of the bed, then stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed as she waited impatiently for her parents to get up.

Laughing and sharing another amused smile with his wife, Booth flipped the covers off his body and swung out of bed.

"Slow down there Princess, the gifts won't run away," he chuckled, bending to look for his slippers under the bed.

"Do you really think there are gifts? Santa didn't forget?" the little girl asked uncertainly once again.

Pausing in pulling on his worn, blue bathrobe, Booth looked at his little girl, her eyes wide and her lip trembling slightly, waiting for his answer.

Shrugging the rest of the way into the bathrobe, Booth knelt down in front of his daughter, placing his hands on her little shoulders, all traces of teasing gone.

"Of course there are gifts Princess. Santa wouldn't forget you. Not even because we have a new house. Santa is magic and he knows when people get new houses so he can't forget to deliver presents to people when they move."

Eyes still slightly wide, Christine looked at her father, studying him in a very familiar way, trying to determine if he was telling her the truth or not. After a few minutes she seemed to except what he said as truth because her lips suddenly curved up into a smile again, showing her small, white teeth.

Jumping up and down excitedly again, Christine looked back over at the bed where Brennan was just rising from, yawning and stretching.

"Come on Mommy! The presents are waiting!" Christine's exuberance was contagious as Booth added his own pleas to his daughters.

"Yeah, come on, Bones. Those presents are getting lonely down there with no one to open them."

Brennan looked at Booth like he'd gone mad, eyebrows raised. "I sincerely doubt inanimate objects can get lonely, Booth. They don't actually have feelings."

Turning on the charm smile, Booth put on his best injured puppy look. "Aww come on, Bones. It's Christmas, of course those presents are lonely. They need someone to open them!"

Still giving him a look that clearly told him she thought he was making fun of her Brennan shook her head and grabbed her own bathrobe off a nearby chair.

Christine started jumping up and down in place once more, clapping her hands excitedly before turning and running from the room, yelling over her shoulder, "Hurry up! The presents are waiting!"

Turning to his wife, his eyes sparkling with mischief, Booth told her, "You heard the lady, Bones. The presents are waiting." And then he too left the room to catch up with the rambunctious four year old, leaving Brennan to chuckle quietly to herself before following them.

Christines squeals and giggles drifted up from the ground floor as Brennan descended the stairs, making it apparent that she had spotted the many, brightly wrapped packages piled neatly beneath the tree in the living room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Hurry up! Daddy says we can't open any presents til you is here!"

"I am right here, Christine. There is no need to shout. Inside voice please," Brennan said as she came into the room.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted, ignoring her mother's request to be quieter. "Look at all the presents!" Spreading her arms wide, Christine indicated the tree sitting in pride of place in front of the large windows that looked out into the yard.

Amused by her daughter's antics, Brennan smiled. "Yes I see them Christine. But how about we open them instead of looking at them?"

Squealing and giggling once more Christine raced over to the tree eagerly digging through the pile.

Coming over to his wife, Booth wrapped his arms around her before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "She's pretty excited. Glad Santa didn't forget her."

"Hmm, me too. Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know in that lovely little box right down there. After all, reviews and feedback feed the Muse. ;)<p> 


End file.
